empyrean_phantasmfandomcom-20200214-history
Timelines/Mystical Archives of Yore
This contains the akashic record of the timeline of the Mystical Archives of Yore. Timeline Prelude of Time Era *undefined **Aeter’s rule over the whole timeline **The Supreme Archon Makhtigg's great rebellion **Fall of Makhtigg **Aeter’s creation of Aeternalei Intercesson *6B PTE **Aeter’s creation of Thalamerdon (earth), Gishilvathan (water), Weissolas (light) and Deustercus (darkness) *5B PTE **Aeter’s creation of Thelmegiddus (heavens), Atemaetheria (air) and Gehennameri (fire) *4B PTE **Aeter’s creation of the solar systems (e.g. Heluxion, Crystialga) *3B PTE **Aeter’s creation of life through Alethernuma (ether), starting with animals *2B PTE **Aeter’s creation of the first Archosapient (Eternum) and his consort (Eternia) *1B PTE **Aeter’s "day of rest" *100M PTE **Eternum and Eternia's fall due to the consumption of the Seed of Akasha **Banishment from the Yard of Life, protected by Thelmegiddus and his sword Circumcriochanos *90M PTE **Eternum knew his wife, conceiving their first children: Eterdeust and Eterweis *70M PTE **Eterdeust murdered his younger brother Eterweis due to envy **Eterdeust now a marked man and is never seen again *50M PTE **Eternum knew his wife again, conceiving Eteriana (Aeter promised them children like the sea of sand) **Eteriana was then trained to maximize her ability of Aetermana manipulation and discovered many secrets of the power of the Archons *30 PTE **Aeter then created other ancestral Archosapients as a means of variety among their descendants *10M PTE **Aeter was pleased with Eternum and Eternia again for taking His help; he took them away through a peaceful death due to old age (1.99 billion years) *5M PTE **Eteriana remembered her parents and set off in a journey around Pantarches *4000 PTE **Birth of the Prime Kings through Eteriana *3250 PTE **Reign of the Prime Kings (until 1000 CDE) *1000 PTE **Erebus' betrayal due to Makhtigg's influence **Erebus’ domination of Archonos with Netermana antimagic *Transvergent Year (0 PTE-CDE) **Erebus’ defeat, losing his physical body and remains cursed as a lost soul roaming around Archonos Cataclysmic Divergence Era *1 CDE **Cataclysmic Divergence: Formation of the four main continents *50 CDE **Birth of the First Generation of Archonic Kings *150 CDE **Coronation and Reign of the First Royal Generation *2000 CDE **Birth of the Second Archosapient Kings (except Caradeus) *2001 CDE **Birth of Caradeus, the current Benthos King *2002 CDE **Birth of Caitlineia Eurius, Cordelia Eurius, and Astreia Arcstellaerea *2013 CDE **Betrothal of Aelianos and Caitlineia, Caitlineia’s presumed death at the hands of the Neterian Dominion **Birth of Severina, Aelianos’ younger sister, a month after *2016 CDE *2017 CDE *2018 CDE *2099 CDE *2100 CDE **Coronation and Reign of the Second Royal Generation *2157 CDE **Insurgence in Feronia **Aelianos and Astreia's Reunion (later marriage) *2165 CDE **Astreia's death **Aelianos and Caitlineia's reunion (later marriage) **After the loss of the Lady of the Moon, the Imperium of Archonic Science and Magitech has been established. *2200 CDE **The first invasion of the Regimenians on the planet of Archonos occurred. **The Imperium retaliated with medieval-esque weaponry and technology. **The only official infantry units back then were not hybrids, mostly of melee combatants, warrior or cavalry, and few educated magicians. **Their magitech back then were mostly of elemental magitech. **They have four main headquarters, the royal castles themselves. **Most of their military units during that time are now the civil units of the Empyrdom in the present time. **Each of the kings initially have four magistrates to easily distribute their influence around their territories. *2201 CDE **Nine extension hives were born on the planet— two on each continent, except Terallia and Astralia, which had three and none, respectively. **The first Myriad extension hive on Archonos was born near Dragarkia Sector. **Aelianos himself went to expunge the threat and met Reius and Flarius in the city, which was under attack by the extension hive. **As a result, the whole city's military force is now owned by the Imperium—Flarius still governs the city within the influence of said faction. **This led to the training of more Dragarkian warriors. **The second hive was between the border of the royal capital of Ymel and the noble sector of Argyros, where the famed Argentum family ruled. **Alice and Jesse, the remaining latest-generation members of the Argentum family, fully supported the cause of the Imperium, causing the faction to incorporate cutting-edge Argentian technology into their own, resulting to the First Imperial Innovation Era. This led to the manufacturing of new mechanical units which are now in the array of military units of the Empyrdom, though recent innovations limited the use of concussive or solid weapons. *2202 CDE **The third hive was on the northeast portion of Neptia, the royal country of Benthos. **The Imperium proved to have more effectiveness than before, but still experienced heavy casualties regardless. **Because of such casualties, they were temporarily stuck in improving their own defenses until their economy jumpstarts back to its normal flow. **Fortunately, Bathysians of the Gius tribe joined the Imperium's cause, turning them into the current Thalassan conscripts. **Months later, the Imperium was able to regain much of their economy. **The fourth and fifth hive was on the shores of Terallia. *2203 CDE **The sixth hive was on the southernmost Terallia. **The seventh was on the southeast Altiventus. **The Horutians were safe because of the timely entrance of Imperial first-response troops. **The Horutians maintained pacifistic till the end, so they decided not to participate in any sort of war with the Imperium despite them under their influence. *2204 CDE **The last hive was on the remote island of Monos, floating on the South Droseric Ocean. **This is the first personal encounter of the kings with one of the lords of the Myriad, Vermudegarii. **The battle lasted for 2204 CDE, as the hive has almost taken the island's whole area with their structures. *2205 CDE **The war continues to rage on. **The kings were supported by the Astralian queen Aetheria Caeruleon, with her children, the Aeretherians. **The Regelemian force on the planet was wiped out on October 5th, 2205 CDE. **More Aeretherians were trained for specific military operations. **This led to the training of aether secutors and gram grails, which are known nowadays as battle grails. *2209 CDE **The astral lattice was weaved by Aetheria for the Imperium to store information, enable intergalactic communication, etc. *2213 CDE **The Imperium began conducting tests for manufacturing sentient constructs known as Sophologians upon unlocking a new function within the astral lattice. **This resulted to the manufacturing of the first Sophologian, Asterisca, who now governs the Bet Sect. **The manufacturing of the first official Sophologian, Arkion (formerly Pyron Nadirflamme Lupii), followed, who now governs the Alph Sect. *2215 CDE **The research and development department discovered hexasteel, a variant of steel produced by steel and carbon (hexagonal allotrope instead of usual planar). As a result, Imperial units have stronger armor. *2217 CDE **Because most of the Imperial arsenal needed a lot of time to construct, the kings found out a way to construct them quickly. **Combining the forces of the four branches of Particle Magic, they were able to discover the lethal Rift Aspect and atomic construction. *2220 CDE **They discovered superheated and supercooled plasma. *2221 CDE **The Imperium discovered interstellar travel through the advent of the eidos disc. *2223 CDE **The Imperium discovered Sterka and its moons. **The Imperium established a wide territory on the planet, along with military factories for unit construction and mines for hexasteel. *2246 CDE *2269 CDE *2292 CDE *2325 CDE **The First Judgment Armada was established. *2327 CDE **Salem Misthophorius was recruited, showing prodigious prowess in battle because of his experience as a former mercenary, resulting him to quickly rise through the ranks, eventually becoming a Knight, a rank of seniority. *2329 CDE **The Imperium built the Anticytheris Receptacle for a year, because of its size. *2330 CDE **The Imperium of Archonic Science and Magitech was renamed to the Empyrdom of Anticytheris after the Receptacle is finished. *2331 CDE **The Empyrdom underwent organization of divisions. **As a result, the Swords of Salem was established as the Knight Salem Misthophorius's personal section. *2332 CDE